The Brown Unicorn Project
The Brown Unicorn Project is the first episode of the third season of SIMGM's Glee spoofs and the eighth episode overall. It is a spoof of the Glee episodes The Purple Piano Project and I Am Unicorn. Plot It's a new year at McKinley high! Jacob Ben Israel does his annual reports on all of the glee club members. Brittany mentions that Santana is her bitch, Finn says he has no plans for the future, Mercedes has a new love, and Rachel and Kurt are saying that all of last years storylines will be disregarded this year. Will and Emma are seen in bed together, because they are now a couple now. They have no idea why though. At the first glee club meeting, Will comes up with a plan to lure new members to join the club. He says the project will be called 'The Brown Piano Project', and if they see a brown piano around the school, they have to sing a song. Rachel asks if they can get in trouble for disturbing the teaching environment, and Will says it would be taking one for the team. Tina speaks up and likes the idea to which both Will and Finn praise her. Tina says that the appreciation was random, to which Finn responses so was her getting screen time. Emma brings Rachel into her office after she had noticed Rachel's Finn obsession is still going strong. After an exercise in which Emma says a word and Rachel is to say the first thing on her mind, which she answered 'Finn" to all of them, she advises Rachel to become best friends with Kurt since every diva needs a gay best friend. Meanwhile at the Lima Bean, Kurt tries to persuade Blaine to transfer from Dalton Academy to McKinley. Blaine says that he can not just ditch the Warblers because they are his friends. Kurt's eyes start to glow red and in a demonic voice tells Blaine he will transfer or he will regret it. Blaine is shocked by this sudden event. Kurt comes out of his stupor and in his normal voice, sweetly asks Blaine to pass the sugar, acting like nothing happened. Walking down the hallway, a punk-ed out Quinn with pink dyed hair, with her voice over saying she doesn't know why she has pink hair, nose piercing, or a meaningless tattoo. She states that she is a new Quinn now. Brittany and Santana confront Quinn, and Santana tells her she looks like s**t. They tell her they want her to rejoin the cheerio's and Glee club, but Quinn says she is done with that, and all the drama that comes with it. In the hallway, Kurt is happily surprised that Blaine has decided to transfer. Blaine interjects and says Kurt didn't really give him a choice, to which Kurt quickly changes the subject by asking what they should do now. Blaine tells him it's not a glee episode with a Blaine solo, and breakout singing Great Balls of Fire in the courtyard. At the end of the song the brown piano explodes making everybody jump. At first everyone believes Quinn was the cause, but she denies it. Then the Singing-Hating Girl who once stopped Blaine from singing before (Neglect This Way). Will and Sue are in Sue's office where she tells him that she's running for Congress because no one knows what else to do with her character. Will asks what this has to do with him, which Sue replies that she won't have enough time to pester the Glee Club. But, it doesn't matter because Will now has to deal with Shelby coming back and Emma not "giving it up." Sue dismisses Will with the promise that she will always be around to make his day much worse. In the choir room, Will introduces Blaine as their newest member. Finn is immediately hostile because Blaine is a "better looking, better singing, and better dancing male." When Santana asks why, it reminds Will of something and kicks her off the team, stating that having her on Sue's side will divide the team and he can't have that. She accepts it, knowing that she'll return in the next episode and leaves. Mercedes calls Will out on the action, stating that she thought they were suppose to bring in new members, not kick them out. Will contemplates it for a moment before Rachel stands up and suggests that they sing to cheer themselves up (Breakout). At the end of the performance, Quinn, who had been watching the whole time, falls from the balcony and onto the stage. Quinn is in a classroom with Puck and Shelby. She had been forced there by Puck so they could talk about their baby. When Quinn mentions her, Shelby is surprised that Quinn even remembers that she had a child and said that she was told that Beth wasn't mentioned at all last year. Quinn denies it, saying that all she did last year was talk about her baby, Kara, which Shelby corrects. Shelby then states that if Quinn wants to see Beth, she would have to change her attitude and her looks. When Quinn counters, Puck interrupts, saying that Shelby was giving them a chance to see their baby, only to be surprised that he actually has meaningful lines. Quinn asks when she can see Beth. Shelby says that she'll only allow it if she cleans up her act and her body. She then goes on to say that Quinn's hair looks like it was dyed with Pepto Bismol. When Quinn says that Shelby sounds like her daughter, Shelby is confused, having forgotten that Rachel was her daughter. Quinn says that she'll see her daughter regardless and walks away. The camera pans over to Brittany, who happens to be sitting in the classroom and says "unicorn." The next scene is in the auditorium, where Will is announcing the first annual "Booty Camp." He plans out their schedule, stating that Finn sucks at dancing so they'll humiliate him first before moving on to Mercedes. Quinn, returning to her pre-punk look, arrives, asking to return to the glee club. Will welcomes her back and she takes her place next to Puck, who says that he's proud of her. Quinn returns the sentiment with a face, which startles Puck, and states that she has "big baby plans." In the hallway, Kurt is thanking Brittany for helping him realize that he's a unicorn and that it would help him in his campaign for Senior Class President. Brittany, in her unicorn language, states that he will lose because she's running against him and that Santana is helping her. Cast Special Guest Stars * Idina Simzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars * Josh Sussim as Jacob Ben Israel * LaMarcus Simker as Shane Tinsley Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Will and Mike * The Boss' Brother as Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Emma and Shane * The Boss' Sister as Tina * Michael Aguilar as Kurt * Scott Carter as Puck * Jordan Atkins as Sue * Treemeadow as Shelby * Will Moring as Jacob * Tamara Fritz as Singing-Hating Girl Songs *'Great Balls of Fire' by Jerry Lee Lewis. Sung by Blaine Anderson. *'Breakout' by Miley Cyrus. Sung by the New Directions. Quotes Trivia * Sim clothing downloads from this episode are featured here . * The credits for this episode did not render, so the credits from the previous episode are displayed instead. * Quinn Fabray's meaningless tattoo, is Arthur, which is a reference to Dianna Agron's dog. * This episode marked the first appearance of Treemeadow as Shelby Corcoran and Jordan Atkins as Sue Sylvester (having taken over the role from The Boss' Brother). Videos Glee Season 3 Spoof Ep 1|The Brown Unicorn Project Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Videos